


Turn of Events

by vixenwestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Journalism, Masturbation, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenwestallen/pseuds/vixenwestallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is Editor-in-chief of CCPN. Iris West is his assistant. They both want to fuck each other. Let's see where that leads us. ONE-SHOT. Westallen Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! This is my first swing at this. I am more of a fluff girl but I decided why not try something new so here it is. In honor of smut week, my very first smut! This is way weirder to write than it is to read but hey it's something. Leave a comment or critique and sit back, relax and enjoy!

It’s one of those nights. Where the trees are swaying and the rain is coming down so fast it feels like it will never end. Iris is running and running and the sole of her feet are aching but she knows she can’t stop. Iris is the assistant of renowned Editor-in-chief of CCPN Barry Allen and if she is even a minute late she knows she will never hear the end of it. Barry Allen was her intelligent, handsome and prestigious boss. Every journalist wanted to be him, or be underneath him. Iris wanted the latter. He was everything, and he seemed to have a liking to her so maybe her dream of being with him wasn’t far fetched. So she continues, past Jitters and down the alley a little ways past Summit Street and she can see her destination in sight, it feels so close yet so far and by the time she gets there she can’t even rejoice because she is so out of breath. 

“You are late” Barry murmurs as he opens the door for a sweaty Iris to enter. He actually isn’t sure if it is sweat or just her clothes being soaked from the rain but he is slightly turned on and wants to kiss every part of her body to find out. 

Huffing loudly Iris utters her first words. “Sorry.. the transit stopped working and so I had to run here all the way from the bus stop and I just.. I just know that it’s a stupid excuse and that excuses are for failures and I’m sorry I promise you next time that I will be on time. No.. even better I will be early.. an extra 10 minutes early and I will even have coffee and.. I just please please don’t be angry with me.” Iris looks up at him with her deep brown eyes, pleading with him silently that he will understand where she is coming from. 

“Let’s get you dry first and then we will discuss your position at the paper.” replied Barry lazily. He didn’t have the patience for people who weren’t punctual. And this certainly wasn’t the first time Iris had been late, or had forgotten an important message that she was supposed to relay to him but she was just so damn cute plus she was a hell of a writer that he didn’t have the courage to fire her. It also didn’t hurt that he had the bonus of seeing her ass bounce in those tight little dresses she loved to wear. Her skin was so soft he bet it tasted like lavender and cupcakes. Her smooth brown skin entered his thoughts throughout the day and he felt disgusting keeping her around only for her looks but…she was an excellent writer.. just not an excellent assistant. 

As they walked to his office, eyes around them couldn’t help but stare. Everyone noticed how Barry favored Iris, and they also noticed how his eyes would wonder to her chest or backside whenever he thought no one was looking. Barry couldn’t have cared less though, because Iris was a beauty like no other and he couldn’t help but glance every now and again. 

“So..” Iris broke the silence, after receiving a towel from Barry and wiping away the pellets of rain from her face. “I know that I’m not the best at.. you know all of this” She mentioned waving her hands around. “But I am a really hard worker and I am willing to lea-“ 

“It’s fine.” Barry put his hands up. “You are right you aren’t a very good assistant. But, I remember your work from your resumé and you are a fantastic writer.. so that is why I want you to be on my team.” 

“Me? W-Why..?” Iris was flattered I mean her working along side the most notable journalist in Central City was seriously an honor but she just didn’t understand why he chose her.. I mean she knew he had a crush on her. I mean she couldn’t help but noticed him staring at her when she would bring him his morning coffee or his eyes fixating on her breast but she thought it was nothing more than him liking a little ass plus she figured he probably had a wife and kid at home so this was his only “release”. 

“Here. Write me this story on Germany freeing the journalist from Al-Jazeera to Egypt. I want it on my desk by Monday.” Barry stood up at his desk. “Don’t disappoint me Ms. West” 

Beaming from ear to ear Iris couldn’t help herself she jumped out of her chair and attacked Barry with a hug. “Mr. Allen, thank you so much for this opportunity.” She wrapped her arms around his strong arms and she felt something different for the first time. Butterflies? She had never really realized it before but Barry Allen was a total babe. He had that perfect mysterious thing going for him. His hair was always slicked back and his button down was freshly pressed. He was perfect she thought. As she was about to pull away from the hug another thought crossed her mind and she leaned up and kissed him square on the lips. It surprised the both of them but it surprised Iris even more when he didn’t pull away. Iris had known Barry was infatuated with her. I mean for goodness sakes she had been late every day this week, and the week before and the week before. Yet, he always seemed to be fine with it. Iris wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss feeling bold and reckless she sat father down on his waist to grind on the bulge in his pants. She smirked knowing the effect she had on him. Here she was Iris West from Nowheresville in Barry Allen’s office grinding on his erection. It was quite the turn of events. 

Barry felt a yearning at the pit of his stomach. Groaning he looked in her eyes searching for something to give him some sort of explanation to her sudden actions but all he saw was lust. He sat her down on his desk and parted himself from her legs and shut the blinds to his office so no curious employees would have any idea what would be going on behind those walls. “Iris..” he began to say as he walked back over to her. But before he could finish he was abrupted by her lips. They were soft and plush and he felt himself mush over himself that he forgot what he was going to say. 

“I know you like me..” Iris began. “..and I know that you want me, so let me just say thank you for being so kind.” Her brown eyes looked into his and she slowly began working on the buttons of his shirt. 

Barry looked at her and understood. She thought he gave her the position because he wanted something more out of it. An extra piece of ass to look at throughout the day, and although he enjoyed her company and the ass was an extra bonus he genuinely thought she would be a great addition to the paper. “You don’t have to do this.” Barry pulled away from her embrace. “I didn’t give you the position because I wanted this.. I did it because I think you have real talent.” 

Iris rolled her eyes and grabbed the nape of his neck pulling him closer. “I want you to want me.” She lowered her eyes and removing her half dry jacket. “Don’t you want me?” she inquired. Did she miss all of the signs. Was she being too forward? I mean just because he liked to look at her ass didn’t mean that he actually wanted her.. She felt so stupid, her chances of being a reporter in this town were officially gone and she just felt dumb. 

Barry stumbled. “I do. It’s just I don't want to take advantage of you. And I’m probably breaking a plethora of rules right now and I don't want to get in trouble I don’t want to get you in trou-“ 

“Shut up” she stopped him. “And, come here.” 

The first few minutes of their interaction they were timid. Barry slipped off her dress and kissed and pecked at every open spot asking her if this was okay or if she wanted to take things slower. But as the clothes became less their hunger for one another grew. With nothing on but her bra and underwear Iris pushed her legs up against Barry's torso bringing him in closer. Barry cupped her ass with his hands as he set her on his desk pushing aside the papers and clipboards. He bit down on her collarbone and let his hands wonder to places he was only ever able to get slight glances at. He explored her breast and squeezed and pulled on the tips of her nipples until he heard a moan escape from her lips and he felt himself grow hard when she called out his name. He pulled her down on the desk and unclipped her bra so he could see her exposed perfectly. He couldn’t believe the turn of events. He was lucky and she was throwing herself at him and he was happy, and content but he wanted more, not just a casual fuck he wanted to know her, what made her sad and what her favorite movie was. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he felt Iris’s lips nip down at his boxers, pulling them with her teeth Barry thought he was dreaming or on another planet, she was beautiful and for the hour she was his. 

“Wait” Barry murmured as she was taking him in her hands. “I want to see you pleasure yourself…and then me.” Iris raised a brow, and then she understood what he meant. If he wanted a show she was more than willing to give it to him. “Sit.” she huffed. Pulling down her underwear Iris watched as Barry’s eyes lit up at the sight of her. She rubbed herself and let out moans quiet enough so that there wouldn’t be much suspicion from the others in the office. Then she began to let a finger into her slit “Mmm” was her first response and then again.. and again. She let a second finger in her clit and opened her eyes to see Barry touching himself also. Pulsating her fingers in her tight center, Iris yelped and used her other hand to massage her breast and she continued until she let herself go. She smiled, pulling out her hands and licking them from her knuckle to the tip watching as Barry smirked knowing he wanted his own turn she gave him a small peck. “Now I want you to touch me.” Placing her hands on his desk for support, Iris braced herself. 

Getting up from his chair his eyes were low at Iris and moved a piece of hair away from her face. She looked back up at him in anticipation and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He didn’t deserve her. He could see the small beads of sweat running down her forehead and he knew that this wasn’t water from the weather outside rather it was from their sexual foreplay.. and he seriously couldn’t believe the turn of events. 

He slipped a finger into her and then another and then another. And he watched her grip the desk to grasp onto some sort of support but she fell and reached for his back and she dug her nails into it and couldn’t hold her moan in any longer. “Barry, oh, Barry, yes… faster, oh… right there.. yes.. yes!” She was putty in his hands and then she released of herself, and she smiled at him. “You are so wet. And you are all mine.” Barry smirked at her and he let go of her and kissed her deeply wanting to feel her embrace. Before he was about to take all of her in, they heard a knock on the door. 

“Mr. Allen, we have some work for you to edit.” It was the voice of Linda Park a sports editor. 

“Urr.. one minute Linda!” Barry replied clearing his throat. Looking down at Iris he sighed. They had just had the most amazing moment together and it was ruined just like that. “Here” he passed Iris her shirt, and began the search for his own clothes.

After successfully finding all of their clothes a solid five minutes had passed and Iris was hiding in a closet as to not get caught and Linda was barging in because she just didn’t understand why he didn’t just open the door the minute he heard her. 

“Sorry.” Barry tried. “I was uh.. finishing up an article. Either way.. thank you for this” He said grabbing the paper. “Just let me know if you ned nothing else.” As he escorted her out of the room before she could even reply. Sighing he closed the door again and waited a few seconds before letting Iris out of the closet. “I’m sorry. I feel like such an idiot. I should have uh taken us somewhere.. somewhere nice.. where we can’t be interrupted.. and disturbed and.. this was supposed to be perfect but it just wasn’t..” he looked at her. And she just laughed.. and laughed.. and laughed. After a few minutes Barry was seriously wondering what joke he missed. 

“Barry..” Iris mused out. “I will see you on Monday.” She said as she was about to exit.  
“Hold up.” Barry stopped her. “Aren’t we gonna talk about.. you know what just happened.. I mean. I like you. You know that of course but I didn’t just want to fuck and duck.” 

Iris’s face softened. “I like you too Barry.” and she gave him a soft kiss and then it became passionate and it was like he wasn’t her boss and she wasn’t a lowly assistant but they were equals and she was Iris and he was Barry and they just seemed to work. 

“I want to take you out on a date. A proper one, where we don’t have to be afraid of someone walking in.” He cupped her face and kissed her one last time. 

“Tomorrow. I want this date to happen tomorrow.” Iris said before walking out of his office. And just like that Iris had walked into work thinking that she would definitely be fired and walked out with a new article to write, and possibly a cute new boyfriend as well. 

As Iris walked to her desk, she ignored the judging looks from her colleagues who definitely noticed that Iris was in Barry Allen’s office for a few hours too long and she sat down and got to work on her article. She didn’t care that her socks were soaking wet and that her messy hair probably looked like Raman noodles she was thinking about a cute boy with green eyes.


End file.
